A gravure printing press includes a rotatable printing cylinder having an outer surface onto which is deposited an ink having a volatile solvent for transfer to a web to be printed, and a doctor blade in contact with the cylinder outer surface for removing excess ink from the cylinder.
During the printing operation, air is drawn to the printing cylinder through the movement of the web in the direction of the cylinder. As a result thereof, the air becomes laden with solvent from the ink on the cylinder and escapes from the doctor blade side of the press.
In an attempt to minimize the dispersion of solvent laden air throughout the press area, prior art presses have utilized a scavenger located several feet from the printing cylinder at an upper section of the press. Barrier curtains have been hung vertically from the scavenger substantially to the doctor blade to contain the spread of fumes.
Notwithstanding the incorporation of the abovementioned provisions, solvent laden air nonetheless escapes from around the scavenger to the area surrounding the press.
The present invention is directed to a gravure printing press including a scavenger which overcomes the above-mentioned problem associated with prior art scavengers.